Avengers trip
by NotAlwaysForTherightreasons
Summary: Madness, roadtrips and security men with tasers. Those are just a few things what the Avengers have to live through while going on trips with Aurora. In every one shot they learn something new about the world of today. And who says they can not do it in style. Thor/OC and the Avengers. The poll is up Vote NOW! And influenced the story.
1. Trip to the movie part 1

**My first try for fanfiction so respond if you liked it or something needs to change. Also I was not sure anymore if it was Brooklyn the hulk had destroyed or some other town in New York. If you know the answer could send it to me so I can change it in the story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

A group of people were standing for a building in Brooklyn and a Young woman with brown hair was standing in front of the group .

" Guys this is a mission a important mission and we will not leave until we have faced this battle and task. And we can leave this territory with our heads held high and we can be proud of our self that we did something good for the people. " I said to the guys in front of me while they stood in a line.

There was some coughing heard and Tony Stark stood a bit forward and started talking. " Ro, you do know that we are standing in front of a cinema. No battlefield action going on in here. Unless our good friend next to me goes wild and turns green and starts destroying Brooklyn like the last time he did. No offence to you big guy ." Tony said to Bruce who was standing a bit awkward.

In the meantime they heard a annoying tune what sounded like a mix of teenage ninja turtles and the intro of star wars. The Avengers all started to look around what the source was from the annoying tune. They all looked to there left and they saw on the end of the line Hawkeye aka Clint was the source of the annoying tune. They all started to stare at him and Clint got irriated and yelled " WHAT ?" to the rest.

"Cant a guy just not whistle anymore. And I still don't get it Ro how you got Fury to approve to this little mission of yours. Did you know how long it took just to get Captain Rogers over there to the bookshop on the corner of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters " Clint said annoyed and a little bit hurt on his pride to the woman in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah Clint. We all know it took you forty days only just to apply for the day out to the bookstore. Stop nagging about it or else you just turn out like Fury." Ro said back to Clint.

"Bitter , sad and with one eye." She said to him.

Clint wanted to react back on the one eye thing when Steve interrupted him before he could even start against Ro.

"Well how I appreciate the coming back to Brooklyn and also thank you Clint for trying to take me to the bookstore." Steve said. "I didn't try it was just hard to get it to work" Clint mumbled a bit angry at the choice of words from Steve.

"I think we all want to know ma´am why we are standing in front of the cinema. Because we all had some other things planned . Not that we don't want to be here with you ma'am I mean Ro." He said again and just saved himself on the end by saying Ro´s name and not ma'am. Because Ro hated it to be called ma'am it made her sound older then she was.

"Well guys if you finally let me talk and explain myself we can continue on this trip and leave Clint's hurting pride behind. And FIY Clint Fury just likes me better. " Ro said.

"Alright so I started this little project of my with the approval of a one mister one eye Fury. We are all going on a few trips to know how the people live these days and what they like to do in the 21st century. " Ro said proudly to the guys with a big smile on here face.

"A trip ? Am I hearing you right Ro you want to go with us on trip. " Tony said to her full of astonishment in his voice. And Ro nodded to him while bouncing happily on her heels. " Are you nuts " Bruce said to her while he was looking at here like she was crazy.

"You want to take the Avengers on trip. Have you seen us lately Ro we are not like normal people. One of us is a super soldier from another time, one is a god and not even from this planet, another is some super smart asshole guy from California. And then you have two assassins from a secret agency and me who can turn into a green monster and destroy everything like I did last time I was here." Bruce said to her trying to make her understand.

Ro signed loudly and looked to the men in front of her again and said. " I know that's why we are doing it to mingle better with the people and trying to understand them. But in our way we are doing it as a team."

"Okay ma.. I mean Ro. You got Fury to approve this so you took a lot of trouble to get this together. We will hear you out and do this little trip of yours right guys? " Steve said while looking to the rest of the Avengers.

" Right" they said all together.

Ro started bouncing on her heels again and smiling. She jumped to Steve and gave him a big hug. " Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said to him while Steve got a bit awkward and got a little blush on his face.

She jumped back to her place when she saw Steve's blush on his face. After all those years he still got a blush when being hugged by a woman.

"Alright lets get this party started and follow me into the cinema guys. " And Ro bounced to the entrance of the cinema and the Avengers just followed the crazy little lady in front of them.

* * *

Inside of the cinema the guys looked around and saw Ro drooling in front of one of the movie posters that were hanging inside. They walked to there and they looked over her head and saw some half naked guys on the poster.

Ro felt them standing behind her and she started to talk to Clint. "Hey Clint is Natasha coming or was she still in someplace like China and probably maybe in Beijing what I cant possibly know because it is like a top secret in S.H.I.E.L.D. But I still maybe guessed because I am that smart and awesome and I have great sources who tell me everything."

Clint looked at her and was wondering how the hell she always somehow knows these things but still answered on her question "Yeah Tasha is still away on her mission. And your sources arent that great , Martha the sandwich lady just gossips alot. Half of what she is telling you is not true Ro"

Ro got a bit of disappointed look on her face" To bad otherwise we could go to this movie she would defiantly liked it . And Martha is not always wrong do you remember Bagdad and the hamster incident. She got that right. " Ro said while pointing to the movie poster with the half naked guys on it.

"That was just a lucky guess Ro" Clint said while trying to get the hamster incident out of his head those were bad memories.

"Magic Mike" Steve said while looking at the poster with the men on it. Something did defiantly change because in his time these kind of things would not happen. And it almost made Steve blush just looking at the poster of half naked men.

" Jesus Ro this movie is almost like some kind of porn. Thank god Natasha is not here. Because no way in hell I would go to this kind of movie. I rather go to a meeting where normally Pepper is nagging about." Tony said to Ro.

It looked like torture to him and he already heard the woman talk about it in Stark tower. How wonderful the movie was and how great the actors. What did those guys had he didn't had.

"To bad you would really miss something Stark." Ro said a bit laughing to Tony when she heard his reaction.

When all of a sudden Ro couldn't see anymore because somebody was holding his hands before her eyes.

"Those are no pictures a fair maiden like you Aurora should look at." Thor said to her.

"Really Thor Ro has seen worse believe me I even think with all those images in her head she can start her own porn. No protecting this fair maiden eyes is needed here man of thunder" Clint said while biting on his cheek for not laughing out loud. At Thor´s try for protecting Ro against the evil pictures.

Thor took his hands away and looked and the brown haired maiden in front of him. " Is this true Aurora did you seen more then these pictures in your life." He said to Ro.

She turned around and looked at him and got a bit of a blush on her face . "Uhm it is true Thor but it is not like Clint said its not that bad. Like I slept with a lot of men because I DIDN'T." she said to him. Trying to not sound so bad to Thor because she like him.

Thor gave a bit of a sign of relieve that his fair maiden didn't gave herself away to every men on this planet.

" Well if the lovebirds are ready with there confessions of seeing porn and sleeping around we can continue on our great trip" Tony said trying to stop the love fest from Thor and Ro. It was not something he wanted to see again because he saw enough of it in the war with Loki.

And so the Avengers continued on their journey.

**End of part 1 trip to the movie**


	2. Trip to the movie part 2

"Okay has anyone seen Ro walking away because she is gone again." Clint said when finally noticing one small female less in the group.

The Avengers started to look around but none of them could find a bouncing brown haired woman in the crowd. They kind of got a bit of a panic attack because who knows where she might have ended. Because the last time she had disappeared Loki took her to some kind of abandoned building in the city. And they all knew how Thor reacted to it the last time.

And the rest of the Avengers were looking nervously to the man of thunder and what his reaction would be to the disappearance of his fair maiden.

"Uhm hey big man of thunder." Tony said while giving a clap on the shoulder of Thor.

"Don't worry about it you know nothing bad can happen to her in this city. You know maybe some thief's steeling her purse or a they take all of her jewelry. But nothing big like your brother Loki." Tony said to him hoping he took some comfort in it.

When suddenly Tony shouted out and was rubbing the back of his head. Behind Tony stood Clint who was about to yell at him for his stupid way of using words.

"Alright men lets take it easy no freaking out going on in here. Lets just spread and look for her . We go in groups Tony you and Bruce go together . Clint will go by himself and me and Thor will also look together." Steve said to the group.

They started to split up and look for the missing woman.

* * *

"Seriously I am really about to consider that Thor should give a dog collar to her with a chip in it so we can at least always know where she is. " Tony complained to Bruce while they were looking.

Bruce looked back at Tony like he was going a bit crazy with his idea. "Its not really the best solution Tony keeping a collar on somebody they could go wild and crazy. And then dangerous and before you know it she is destroying New York because you wanted to CONTROL HER !. " Bruce yelled out on the end of his talk turning a little bit green.

Tony took a step back with his hands held high in the sign that he wasn't a thread.

" Take it easy big guy forget the collar thing. Forget that I even mentioned it there is going to be no controlling of anybody. Just relax and do your Zen thing breath in and out. " He said to Bruce. And slowly Bruce turned back to normal and a little bit more relaxed.

" You okay Bruce." Tony asked carefully . Because that man was like a freaking time bomb before you know it he goes off. And you can say bye bye to your life or home. Or in his case Stark tower.

Bruce nodded at him and they started looking again.

* * *

A few meters back a man started to climb in to one of the bars in the cinema and little girl was tugging franticly at her mothers skirt and looking at the man in the bars.

"Mommy mommy a evil man is climbing on one of the bars look look."she said while pointing at Clint . Clint in the meantime had no clue what was going on down under him and took it a bit higher so he could see better through the crowd.

The woman who turned finally around started screaming because she thought it was another alien invasion. And walked to one of the security men in the cinema and started pointing to the man in the bars.

Before Clint knew it one minute he was up in the air and another he was down on the ground being tasered by two security men. Because they thought he was a thread to national security.

The last words Clint thought were "Damn it." Because he knew what the side affects were going to be after being tasered.

* * *

In the meantime the other Avengers Steve and Thor had no clue what was happening to Clint because they were busy looking for Ro .

Thor was talking to every person he saw and kept asking the same things " Have you seen a fair maiden with brown hair and curls. And eyes so blue they are like the ocean on Asgard. And she is not so tall , she is tall just like a fenris wolf back on Asgard."

Every person that Thor talked to looked at him like he was crazy what person talks about a place like Asgard. Steve looked at him and just shook with his head on the words Thor used on the normal mortals of earth.

" They do not understand that it is very important to find Aurora. Those petty midgardians just keep on walking as if the words that I use are not common to them. " Thor complained to Steve.

" Well Thor most people on earth don't know what Asgard is and what color the ocean is there. They just think you are crazy and not from this world." Steve said back to him.

" But I am not from this world Steve Rogers . The only one who understood me is my fair maiden Aurora and we must find her before I start to destroy this city with thunder." Thor said back with anger in his voice. Because he just wanted his sweet Aurora back.

* * *

In front of the snacks and drinks stood a bouncing Ro thinking about what she should take. Totally not noticing that she was missing some men even before she went and got the tickets to the movie.

When all of sudden she heard some commotion a few girls were walking by and talking very loudly " Did you saw that crazy blond drop dead hot man standing over there he kept talking about Asgard and some fair maiden of his. Seriously its really to bad that a hot man like him is nuts or else I would totally take him you know. "

"Hey." Ro thought that's my crazy blond drop dead hot man they are talking about and she turned around and noticed none of the guys were standing beside her.

" Ah oh , Fury is not going to like it that I lost them." Ro said out loud. And she started to walk to the place were the girls were walking from . When she heard another commotion in the middle of the cinema she saw Clint laying on the ground with tasers pointed at him.

"Oh double crap first saving Clint then finding my hot man of thunder. " she said while walking to Clint. "Excuse me but I think there is some kind of mistake going on in here. " Ro said while walking to the two security men.

One of the guys looked up and started talking to her "No way lady. This is a alien from a invasion and we captured it . We are going to be heroes just like the Avengers. "

"Well I am going to burst your bubble hero he belongs with me he is from a special group I am guiding and he is one of the worst you know mentally." Ro said to the security guy in the hope they would let Clint go.

The security were looking better at Clint while he was still twitching and drooling on the floor. Yep he looked like he was mentally not alright.

They took a step back and helped Clint back on his feet. "Oh we understand lady, sorry for the mistake." They said to Ro. While one of them turned to Clint and said " Have a very nice day for a very nice boy. " Because Clint was still twitching it almost looked like he was smiling and that was good enough for Ro and she took Clint with her.

"Sorry I could not safe you any sooner Clint I know how you hate being tasered but the after effects will take of eventually you know. So lets go and find Thor and the rest" she said to him while dragging him to the way she thought Thor was.

Ro and Clint were walking to the end of the cinema when all of sudden Ro was lifted up in the air by no other man but Thor. " Ah here is my fair maiden look Steve Clint found her. And from happiness he is smiling and even drooling. " Thor said to Steve who was standing in front of Clint now with a weird look in his eyes.

"Uhm Thor I don't think its from happiness it almost looked like he is drugged or something like that" Steve said while he let Clint leaning on him.

"Yeah about that Steve he was tasered." Ro whispered to Steve when being put safely on the ground by Thor. Thor couldn't keep the smile of his face because he was happy his Aurora was back.

" Ah but my fine men and maiden we still need to find Tony and the green man. " Thor said while looking around if he saw them. " Good plan Thor but I know which way they went." Steve said and they all followed him to the other side of the cinema.

Ro saw them already and it looked like Tony was comforting Bruce or something in that way. One way or another some small boy was yelling something to his father.

" Look daddy are those gay men and are they in a companionship like mommy right now is with the neighbor lady."

The father looked at Tony and Bruce and said " It looks that way son but we don't talk about that back stabbing mother of yours we are going to see Batman." And the man and boy quickly walked away from Tony and Bruce.

Ro and Clint who was a little bit normal right now dropped to the ground and started laughing. " Wait until I tell Pepper about your companionship with Bruce ,Tony. I think she is going to love it and start buying green suits. " Ro said to Tony still laying on the ground and trying to get her breathing under control.

" No way Ro you are telling Pepper about this. And you know what Batman is gay you know with his leather suit and sleeping in the same bed as Robin. " Tony yelled after the man and his son.

"And what in heaven names happen to Barton he is drooling on the floor with a happy face and a smile. I don't think I ever saw him smile this much. It's a bit disturbing. " Tony said while looking at Clint." Yeah about that we don't mention it anymore Tony it is a bad memory for Clint" Ro said back.

" Well we are all back together and I got the movie tickets and the snacks. We only need to pick them up in the snack corner, lets go people." Ro said to the guys and started bouncing to the end of the cinema. " I think it is better to follow her before we loose here again." Bruce said to the rest and they followed Ro to the snack corner.

They all picked up there bucket of popcorn and some soda and they followed Ro again to one of the movie rooms. The guys followed her to some chairs and they sat down. Finally relaxing for a moment. When Tony who was sitting on the left corner suddenly remembered something " Uhm Ro what movie are we going to watch ." he asked Ro.

"It's a surprise duh. You will find out ones the movie start" she said to him giggling while sitting next to Thor. Who was more interested in the woman next to him then what's going to happen on the white screen.

" Alright Ro, but no making out with the god of thunder over there when the lights go out. I am not in the mood of a teenager movie make out." He said while rolling his eyes at the two lovers. " What is the man of iron speaking of Aurora is this also a new experience for us to show and learn." Thor asked while Ro got a bit of blush on her face.

" Uhm yeah Thor it is defiantly a new experience for you. " and while she said that the lights went out and the movie started . And somewhere in the left corner a scream was heard and complaining when the name of the movie was shown.

**End of part 2 trip to the movie.**

* * *

**Also next the last chapter of the trip to the movie. **


	3. Trip to the movie part 3

"Nnnoooooo not magic mike. Stop this torture please before my eyes burn out." And that was the moment everyone in the room looked at the fifth row and the left corner. Seeing a man with black hair and a goatee freaking out. "Really Ro this is the movie you wanted to see with us men. We are men and we like women and I am not GAY. Again Batman is more gay then me. " Tony complained to Ro .

"Relax Tony this is just a trailer." She said back to him while laughing at Tony's reaction for seeing the title Magic Mike. " Ah what uh trailer ? I think I lost it." Tony said back.

" Well Stark we thought you already lost it when you were screaming nnooo please not Magic Mike everything but this torture. " Clint said while trying intimate Tony in his reaction and giving a funny face. Tony looked back angry at Clint "Look who is talking Barton. I am Clint and I like to twitch and drool on a floor. While being tasered by two fat security men." And Tony did his imitation of Clint while being tasered.

Before Clint and Tony could jump at each other Ro already interrupted them " Guys , guys chill out we are just going to see a movie. And Tony before every movie comes a few trailers of what other movies are playing right now. So relax and don't get your panties in a bunch . No Magic Mike watching going on in here."

They all looked back to the screen and somewhere they heard a whisper saying "Thank god."

"So what are we going to watch Ro." Bruce asked still curious about what kind of movie it is." Well guys we are going to watch the Expendables. Great action movie lots of shooting and stuff. It's a totally man movie." She said back to the guys.

Clint started to bounce a bit in his seat and Tony of course noticed it " Hey Legolas stop that bouncing we are not returning to Mordor anytime soon. So relax and stop bouncing. "Clint was a bit annoyed by the name Legolas but totally ignored Tony and focused himself back on the screen. While still wondering something " Ro" he said.

" Yeah Clint what is the question " Ro asked back. "Is this a movie with 3D or without. Because this movie comes in two ways with or without 3D." Clint asked Ro. "It comes without Clint. Sorry Clint but it would be a lot of explaining to Steve and Thor why they should be caring glasses for the movie." She said back.

When suddenly Ro felt someone poking her in the side " What is it Thor that you want to ask" she said to the man next to her. " What is this 3D you are talking about. Is it like some kind of gun or weapon." Thor asked hit fair maiden. "Yeah Ro I also want to know it." Steve said.

Ro hit herself in the face a few times because she knew they would like to have answers. "Uhm not right now guys we are first going to see the movie and then I will explain myself okay. " she said to Steve and Thor.

Steve and Thor both nodded at Ro and they focused their selves back to the screen where the movie was playing. Thor finally noticed he had a big bucket of popcorn and his lap and he started to exam the stuff that was in it.

He took one and put it his mouth before the rest even knew it he was stuffing his mouth full of popcorn and tried to talk " What is this godly fluffy stuff I am eating its sweet and fluffy and delicious. I want MORE." Thor yelled at the end of his speech while the popcorn in his mouth was flying away.

On the left they heard some complaining again " Oh god who let point break have popcorn he is going nuts on it. Let him shut up we are trying to watch a movie here. " Ro looked to the man next to her who was enjoining popcorn for the first time and she was laughing at the side of it. Truly with some people you can already make them happy with the easiest stuff of course it did helped that he was not from this planet. And was enjoining his popcorn for the first time.

"What do you want me to do Tony I cant just say be quit he is not a dog." Ro whispered to Tony trying to make him understand its not that easy to just shut him up. " Well just do something before we get kicked out for being loud. Just do anything to keep him still." Tony whispered back while watching the movie with shootings going on.

Ro thought about the words Tony just said " Did you just said anything to stop him." She said back. " YES anything just do it. " Tony yelled a bit back. " Okay " Ro thought he did said anything well sometime you have to make sacrifices and this is one for the team.

She took the bucket of popcorn away from Thor and Thor complained a bit about it " Hey that's mine fluffy st.." before he even could finish his sentence Ro climbed on his lap and started to kiss him.

There was some moaning come of from the both of them and Thor grabbed her a bit tighter to him. The rest of the Avengers all turned away from the screen and looked to the couple.

Steve looked at them and got right away a blush and couldn't stop himself from watching. Before it got a little bit out of hand and the shooting on screen saved him and he started to focus back on that.

" What the HECK." Tony yelled. " I said to make him still not a make out session jeez Ro a little bit less tong on our side please." He complained to the couple. " Hey point break we still need to work with her a bit more gentle with her cant be wrong. " And he looked back to screen with a bit of annoyance on his face because he kind of missed Pepper while looking at the couple.

" Well you were the one that said she could do anything just to make him shut up. Mister Tony Stark this falls under anything." Clint said to Tony . But still even Clint had to look away from the couple because you know what nothing can beat the Expendables. And he happily started to bounce in his seat just to annoy Tony a bit more.

" I think I am not going to say anything about the matter and we still have one hour of movie so it wont belong. Really how much can they even do in one hour." Bruce said to the rest of the Avengers.

"Uhm Bruce do not jinx us because I know how much they even can do in 15 minutes and that is al lot . Trust me I saw it when the god of thunder had to go with us on the mission to stop Loki and he wanted to say good bye. If it was what I saw only a good bye I don't think I want to know what they can do in one hour. " Tony said while looking at the movie.

And the rest of the Avengers focused back on the movie and the couple was happily in there own world . Well not before Tony had to say something "At least keep it PG 13 guys. " And Thor flipped him the bird. " Did he uh just you saw that right guys. Alright which one of you learned him to flip the bird." Tony complained back with almost his eyes falling out of it sockets because he couldn't believe that the man of thunder flipped him the bird.

" Man of iron be quit you wanted to see movie please see movie" Thor said before focusing back on his woman in his lap.

"Unbelievable " Tony mumbled before hearing ssstt sound from the rest of the people in the room.

* * *

After one hour the lights went back on and people started to leave the room. Ro noticed that the movie started and stopped kissing Thor and looked to the rest of the Avengers. " So we can leave right now follow me please."

And she jumped of Thor' s lap and walked out of the room with the rest following and one happy smiling god walking with them. She turned back to the guys and asked " So how was your movie experience as a group. Did you like it. "

" Well the movie was quit nice except for the kissing couple on the right of me they were a bit annoying. But who cares about mine opinion. How was your first time to the movie Thor. " Tony said while smiling at the end of his sentence.

" Great I loved it lost of action and I liked it they won on the end and went riding on those bikes of them. " Thor said while hugging Ro to his side. Those words took Clint a bit off " Wait a minute Thor you saw the whole movie understood it and had a make out with a woman." He asked Thor.

" Yes my good friend Clint we Asgardians are good in multitasking that's what you called it right ? " he asked on the end to Ro. " Yes you did got that word right."

" Hey Steve and Bruce how did you liked the movie. " Ro asked them both because they still didn't respond. " Well Ro it was something different then in my time. Here everything is in color and the sound and special effects are really new to me. But I think I can get used to it" Steve said back because secretly he really liked the movie.

" Well normally I am not one of violence but I also liked the humor in it and the destroying parts" Bruce admitted to the rest.

"Okay so we can go home now." Ro asked them and they all nodded back and started to walk out of the cinema. " Wait a minute Ro you were going to explain 3D to me and Thor." Steve said while they were walking back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

" Oh crap" they heard Ro whisper. And she looked back to them and had a smile on her face. " You know what guys the next we go to the movie . We will go to a 3D movie and I will explain every part of it okay." She said to Steve in the hope he would take it and leave it to rest.

" That's okay . And I really like this trip Ro even the rest of the guys would not admit it . It was really fun to do. " Steve said back. " Thank you Steve I appreciate it." Ro said while smiling at Steve.

When suddenly Ro stopped in her steps and said " Oh double crap , I knew I was forgetting something. ". " What is wrong Ro ? " Clint asked a bit curious of what she was forgetting.

" I forget the groceries for the apartment. Now we only have food for today but not for the rest of the week. " Ro said while giving herself a head slap. " Relax Ro , Pepper would have probably get it already." Tony said because Pepper always gets what Tony forgets or needs.

" No Tony she did not get it because she asked me to get it . Because she did not had enough time today for the groceries. Oh I am sometimes so stupid." Ro complained to herself.

" Well no time for panic today I will just go to the supermarket tomorrow morning." Ro said to the rest. When all the guys suddenly stopped and asked " Can we come with you."

" I don't know guys it can be pretty boring and we need a larger car because we can not all fit into my car. " Ro said back to the guys. "Please Ro it would be like a new trip. And we can take one of the company vans. It would be awesome a trip to.. What supermarket are we going to." Clint asked.

" Well if everyone is coming we will be going tomorrow to Wal-Mart." Ro said and they all walked in to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Already thinking about what craziness will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**This is the last part of the trip to the movie.**

**Next time a trip to Wal-Mart. Wondering how the Avengers will handle this. Just wait until next time.**


	4. Trip to WalMart

**A trip to Wal-Mart**

* * *

"Clint are you sure we can use the company car. I am not in the mood to get into a fight with Fury again." Ro said while looking at the black van in front of her. "Uhm Clint you do know that this is the arresting van. Who is highly upgraded with weapons and bullet proof glass." Tony said to Clint from the front seat of the van.

"Stop worrying guys its not like we are going to use those Tony and Ro I even asked Fury about it." Clint said back while having a flashback of the conversation.

* * *

*** One hour earlier***

" Sir Hawkeye is on line 4 having a urgent question about something." Maria said while holding one of the headsets in her hand. "Put him through Hill." Fury said from his seat behind the desk.

"Alright agent Hawkeye what is so urgent you had to interrupt my first quit morning in months. " Fury said slightly irritated. "Well sir it's not that urgent. But what if the Wal-Mart just saying not that I am going to it. But still what if it is under attack could we use the company van to go to the Wal-Mart. " Clint asked.

" Well of course you could use it Hawkeye if you were needed there . Any other strange questions ." Fury said back. " No sir that was all." And Clint ended the call. " Could you believe it Hill Wal-Mart under attack. That reminds me we needed some coffee Hill get somebody to get it." Fury said to Maria who was already sending the message through one of the agents.

She was about to walk away when Fury said one last " Also Hill please remind the agent that the company card is only for things that matter. And not some cute pillow or nice lamp they can put on there desk. "

* * *

*** Back to the Avengers***

Clint shuddered a bit at the memory if Fury noticed it there would be hell to pay " And still guys we would be gone before they even noticed that we were gone." Clint said. "Alright Clint I trust you." Ro said when she noticed Natasha walking in the room. " Hey Natasha you also coming on our trip. Btw do you where Bruce is I cant find him."

Natasha walked to the van and went to one of the back seats and she looked at Ro and said " yeah I am going nothing fun to do in here. And I heard about the cinema fun also Bruce came to me and said he had to work on something important. I didn't ask anymore questions." Ro started the car and said "Well more fun for us."

And so the Avengers were on there way to the Wal-Mart.

* * *

" Alright guys please stay together don't want anymore accidents like yesterday alright. Firstly me and Natasha are going to get a shopping cart and you will follow us. " Ro said while walking to the Wal-Mart entrance.

She and Natasha both grabbed a shopping cart and before they finally entered Wal-Mart . Ro turned around one more time " Also guys if you get lost and cant find any of the others. Please go to a security man or one of Wal-Mart personal, stay there and wait for me or Natasha to get you. "

" Good morning and welcome to Wal-Mart. I hope you have a nice time." A old lady said when they all walked in.

Before they even got any further in to Wal-Mart Thor was already interested in to something. " Look this store even has servant that wishes you well. I already like it I want to see MORE."

The rest of the Avengers just shook with there head " Oh god am I the only one who is having a bad feeling about this." Tony said while looking around at all the stuff.

" Nope you are not the only one my guts is telling me something." Clint said while he grabbed some toilet paper and put it in the grocery car. " Well Legolas please enlighten my day and tell me what is it telling you." Tony said while he grabbed some wine and also put it in the car. " Its telling me to get our stuff fast and leave here as quickly as possible." Clint said back.

Steve couldn't stop his eyes from falling out because he couldn't believe how big the store was. " Oh look how cute these pillows are they would be great for my office. " Ro said while she grabbed two blue pillow and three red and four white and put them all in the car. Natasha didn't even notice her car getting full because she saw some great fitness stuff and she walked to that section of Wal-Mart.

Clint followed Natasha to the sports stuff and the rest followed Ro while she went and got some lamps and other homely stuff for her office. " Wait Ro I also want that lamp for my office please grab two." Tony said while he ordered some Wal-Mart guy around for some stuff for in the new Stark tower. " Tony I am not Pepper if you want something you get it yourself." Ro complained back to him.

Tony just rolled with his eyes and was now talking with two more Wal-Mart guys about some stuff. They were walking between the isles when some lady was giving away gum to people. Thor walked to her and grabbed some of the gum and the lady started to talk to him. " Its truly delicious sir and comes in many flavors."

" I like it ." Thor said while he was chewing on the gum. " I want everything , I want MORE." Thor yelled out to the lady. Ro had no idea what was going on because she , Steve and Tony were already looking at some other stuff.

When all of sudden Ro felt something being thrown at her head and she yelled out " OUCH.". She looked down and saw some ball laying on the floor " What idiot just threw a ball at my head." She yelled to no one. Thor heard her yelling and came quickly to her while Tony and Steve investigated the ball.

" Are you well my Aurora." Thor asked to Ro. " Well I am okay now but not early some idiot just threw a ball at me." She complained back while already walking away to some other isle with curtains.

Thor saw his maiden was alright now but went to Tony and Steve to also look at the ball. When they wanted to follow Ro they heard some laughing and they stopped in there paths. And looked around to find the source of laughing. Behind some chairs Tony saw some children holding a few balls and were pointing at Ro. One plus one was for Tony two and he figured out that those kids were the ones throwing the ball.

" Hey." Tony yelled out to them. " That was not funny you could have really hurt her. " Tony said. The kids just even laughed louder and threw a ball at Tony but he dived and it hit Thor in the head. Thor looked angry around and said " What creature dares to throw a ball at me the god of thunder. I shall defeat you and give you great pain. "

One of the kids stood up and threw a ball at Steve only it hit him in the back and he looked around and picked the ball up. Thor looked angry again to the source and also Tony started to get annoyed with them. " You want war goblins I will give you a war. " Thor yelled out them and grabbed the ball out of Steve's hands and threw it at the kids.

That action angered the kids and they were throwing balls as crazy to the guys. Tony ran to one of the chairs in front of him but even before he reached it he got hit by many balls. Steve did not even thought the kids could turn this evil and he stood frozen in the path before being tackled by Thor and dragged to one of the closed by isles.

" Those evil devils spawn are going down . We need to have a plan." Tony yelled from behind the chairs at Steve and Thor and in the meantime throwing balls at the kids.

" I have a battle strategy I will attack them from the left . You Tony from the right and Thor will attack them from behind. Grab as many balls you can get so they will get out of ammo." Steve said while getting into battle mode.

Thor and Tony nodded at Steve and they put there strategy into working. Tony hit some of the kids but not as hard as Thor. Before they even noticed it a ball went to one of the kids that had hit Thor and hit the kid in the head. " Yeah I got you there evil goblin." Thor yelled.

The kid ran away and soon more kids followed him. " Yes we have won . Those goblins can not defeat us the Avengers." Thor said proudly while laughing at the side of the leaving kids.

The guys started to get up and got to Ro when three security men came walking to them. " Sirs if you would like to follow me I would like you to answer some questions." One of the security men said to them. " Oh crap. One of those kids probably did this. Lets just follow them and there will be no trouble." Tony said and he wondered if this was that bad feeling from him.

They all followed the security men to the office and started to talk all at the same time. " Those kids just attacked us out of nowhere" Steve said. " Those goblins were evil and had hurt my maiden. " Thor yelled to one of the security men. " I plead no guilty to all charges until I have seen proof. " Tony said while playing with his mobile.

" Stop talking altogether . SHUT UP:" the security man yelled out and they all went quit. " You want proof. Here is the proof." And they all started to look to a security footage with them on it throwing balls. The screen stopped and they all looked to the security man again.

" I am going to ask you it one more time. And no jokes. Why did you threw balls and threatened the small children." A security man said.

"Well .. we ..uhm. I want a LAWYER." Tony yelled before being interrupted by Thor. "Let me handle it man of iron. We saw that some creatures were harassing my fair maiden. And when we started to investigate we saw they were goblins. So we took them out and saved the rest of the people in.. What was this place called again Steve."

"Its Wal-Mart Thor." Steve said.

" You took them out. They are KIDS. Not some soldiers or terrorists." The security man said back.

In the meantime Ro saw Natasha and Clint coming to her and she waved to them. Natasha noticed some men missing and asked Ro about. " Uhm Ro were are Tony, Thor and Steve they are not with you. " Ro looked around and indeed didn't saw them and head slapped herself again " Oh crap not again. With our bad luck they are probably with the security."

And so they all walked to the security office and indeed saw the men sitting in one of the chairs in the office. " Now we only need to get them out. " Clint said while figuring out a way to get them out without having much trouble to do it.

Natasha took her jacket off and walked to the door of the office and said " Let me handle it I will have them out before you know it." And Clint and Ro saw her disappear in the office. And indeed before they even could blink Natasha and the guys walked out of the office and to them. " How .. what.. he.. what the heck" Ro said trying to figure out how she did it.

" Tony how did she did it." Clint asked him. " Sorry buddy we are not aloud to tell you." Tony said. Ro checked if everyone was there. " Well lets just hit to the exit and buy our stuff before something bad happens again. "

And so the Avengers went to the cash desk and Natasha and Ro put there stuff on the assembly line. When suddenly Clint noticed another S.H.I.E.L.D agent . And the S.H.I.E.L.D agent noticed him. "Oh hey Hawkeye. How are you doing." The agent asked while trying to pay fast for his stuff. " Just fine Joe just fine. But what are you doing here." Clint asked nervously because they were here illegally with the company van.

The agent looked nervously and said" Well fury needed coffee so I got him coffee." The rest of the Avengers looked at the stuff of the agent and they saw a lot of stuff but no coffee. " Hey you got the same pillows as me." Ro said to the agent while holding up one of her pillows and pointing to the agents pillows. Natasha started to smile at the side of Ro but noticed something " Hey, Joe I thought it was not aloud to buy these kind of stuff with the company card."

Joe freaked out a bit and walked to Clint " Please do not mention it to Fury I will do anything for you guys.." Joe said. Clint saw his chance and took it " You know what Joe we will not mention this if you will not mention it that we were here in Wal-Mart, Okay." Clint said and they both shook on it.

Ro started to pay for there stuff when suddenly the lady of the gum came running to them and yelled "Wait , wait you are forgetting the gum." Ro looked around and saw Thor smiling " What gum ? ." she said. And before she could even say more a few Wal-Mart guys were carrying a lot of pallets with boxes on it. The lady looked back at the group and said " Of course the fifty boxes of gum that man ordered." And she pointed at Thor.

A Wal-Mart guy also came with a paper in his hand and said " And of course all the office supplies that man ordered." And he pointed at Tony. " Oh crap." Ro said and just paid for the stuff she also had a company card.

Tony shook some hands with Wal-Mart people and asked them to deliver his stuff to Stark Tower. And the Avengers walked to the company van and loaded there stuff in . Ro went behind the wheel and started to hit her head to the dashboard. " Crap, Crap, Crap. What the hell do we need so much gum for." She said.

" Well you should be glad Ro that they wanted to deliver it to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters " Steve said while he started to chew on some gum he took from one of the boxes. Ro just signed and started the car when she suddenly noticed something " And we did not even got food." She complained.

Tony looked to the woman complaining next to him and said " Relax Ro I will just ask Pepper to get groceries." And they all went on there way back.

* * *

*** In the meantime headquarters S.H.I.E.L.D***

Fury was sitting behind his computer and saw he got a email and opened it.

He started to read the first sentence of the email " Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart. We hope you had a nice time"

Fury looked twice at his screen and saw a invoice of fifty boxes of gum and a lot of office supplies and other stuff.

He took an deep breath and started to yell " HILL, get me that agent you send for coffee NOW."

* * *

**Somebody got a idea for a next trip ? :-)**


	5. Trip to where dreams come true

**A trip to where dreams come true**

* * *

"Hey Ro, RO! AURORA JAMESON!" Clint yelled at the woman who was making coffee in the kitchen. Ro turned around angry and yelled back " WHAT IS IT CLINT." Clint walked to her and took her coffee away he knows it is a bad mistake and it is probably a strike one. " I think you are turning deaf because I have been yelling to you for two whole minutes." Clint said.

Ro walked to him grabbed her coffee out of his hands and sat down on one of the couches in the living room area. " Well excuse me. I may have turned deaf Clint because Fury have been yelling in my ear for four days in row. Because somebody said it was okay to take the company van and the company card. " She said sarcastically back to him.

Fury was no happy kid when he saw the invoice and the van full of stuff and they even thought they had broken him when he saw the Wal-Mart truck with all the gum in it. It was one of those moments when you turn around and you see no other colleagues but a angry Fury next to you. Yes you heard right every agent avoided Fury the last four days and only walked around when they heard another screaming fest coming out of his office.

And you are probably wondering what happen to the agent who was supposed to get coffee. Well lets you say every time you say coffee around him he kept mumbling " COFFEE. I forgot the coffee . There is no coffee. No coffee. NO NO COFFEE." Tony just joked around him and said coffee just for fun to get him to react the poor guy is probably in the loony house right now talking about coffee.

" Well sorry about that but I have a peace offering and a idea for a new trip." Clint said while he sat next to her. " Speak my friend." Ro said. Clint took something out of his pocket and showed it to Ro. " Disney world tickets . And how did you want to get there Clint if we don't have a company van ." Ro said back. " Let me handle that part." Clint said with a bit of mischief.

* * *

*** Somewhere top secret***

"You are absolutely sure we can take it and go to Disney world." Ro said while looking at the private jet from S.H,I.E.L.D. " Yeah totally he wont even miss it ." Clint said and saw the rest of the guys arrive for the trip. " Also please tell me why we cant take the Stark industry jet." Ro said still not trusting Clint. " Because Tony is on a business trip and he needed the jet." Clint said back not liking the way she didn't trusted him.

" Well you know Clint if something is going to happened I am so going to throw you in front of Fury when he is pissed." Ro said looking at Clint.

After that both Ro and Clint followed the rest of the Avengers into the jet on there way to Florida.

* * *

*** Disney World, Florida***

The Avengers all arrived at Disney World and Steve and Thor were looking at the crazy place in front of them. " So this is the magical place you called Disney World." Thor said while they walked to the entrance.

" Tickets please." The teenager behind the locket said. And Clint gave him the tickets while smiling at the rest and thinking about all the attractions they could go in to. " ID please." The kid said. And Clint turned around and already fell the evil glare from Ro. " Why do you need a ID for." Clint asked. The kid looked up and said "These tickets are registered on names . So I need your ID to check if you are the person that says on the ticket. So I need the ID of Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Aurora Jameson and a Thor Odison." The kid looking a bit strange to the guys when he read their names,

Clint smiled to the kid and turned around to the guys " Crap totally forgot that I did that" he said. Ro and Natasha looked pissed at him "Clint you idiot . Steve and Thor don't have a ID because Steve's ID wont be right because he doesn't look like he is in his eighties. And Thor is not even from this planet." Ro said while trying to find a way to get in.

When all of sudden the kid said " Hey wait a minute I think I know this name somewhere from." Natasha slapped Clint for his head " Now you did it he is probably recognizing us as the Avengers and we will be surrounded no time by people and cameras. " she said to him. And all the Avengers looked to the kid waiting for him what he is going to say.

" You are Aurora Jameson you are with the Avengers." The kid yelled out and pointed to Ro. Ro smiled at him and walked to the kid. " Jup that's me but right now I just wanted to have a quit time in Disney World could you make that happen." Ro said flirty to the kid in the hope they will get through. " Yeah I will do that if I can get a picture with you ."he said.

Ro just agreed and stood next to the kid " Here hold my camera." The kid said to Clint. And Ro felt that one of the kid hand slowly went down her back. " Oh crap" she thought Thor is going to freak when he sees that. Clint took the picture and gave the camera back . They all walked in to Disney World without trouble.

"Unbelievable you are with the Avengers aren't you. " Clint said imitating the kids voice.

" He recognized her but not us the real heroes . Stupid kid." Clint complained to Natasha who was holding her laugh in because Clint was disappointed he wasn't recognized.

"Okay lets stay together and please everybody try to avoid any type of security men." Ro said while being in the arms of Thor. "Oh and everybody can choose a attraction they want to go into." She said. Natasha already saw the first attraction she wanted to go into. "Lets follow me." Natasha said and the Avengers followed her to the big thunder mountain railroad.

They stood in the line for a while and when they finally got to their turn Ro had to explain to Thor why he needed to put the safety harness on. " But why do I need this ."Thor asked her while he was tugging at it. Ro took his hands away from it and she put the harness on him " Because it is for your safety so you wont fall out of it." She said back.

The ride started and the whole way Ro, Natasha and surprising Bruce were screaming there lungs out. And were having much fun in it. Some parents looked a bit weird to them when they saw Thor laughing as a maniac when the ride stopped. They all stepped out and Thor was still laughing " I have not has this much fun since Fandral wanted to fight a Dragon." He said.

Ro just smiled at the side of Thor and liked it that he was having this much fun and looked back to the group. " Alright who is next ." she asked. Steve stepped forward and pointed to a attraction. " I want to go in there." He said. Ro looked a bit closer to the attraction and said back " Are you sure Steve you want to go in there." Steve nodded and they all walked in to the attraction. They walked in to a tunnel and saw small boats sitting on water and they all sat down in it and the ride started.

The small boat came out in a big room and they saw all kinds of dolls dancing when suddenly they heard Ro complaining " God no not the song." Steve started to whistle along with the music when they all heard the words of the song "it's a world of laughter, a world or tears, its a world of hopes, its a world of fear, there's so much that we share, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all...its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all." Steve found the song was nice and funny and started to sing a long.

"I think if find this disturbing. What are these creatures , they look evil with their singing." Thor said while trying not to hit Steve for singing along. Natasha also found the ride disturbing and was looking for her gun in case she wanted to shoot something probably herself. And the from all the people in the boat Clint looked the most disturbed. " They are not going to get you Clint. They are just singing their song and before you know it is over. For fifteen minutes long NNOO." Clint said while talking to himself and rocking himself like a small kid.

Bruce was awkwardly quit but somehow Ro thought she saw him growing bigger and maybe a little bit green. " Nah" she said to herself Bruce wont change into the hulk over a annoying song. But before she even could finish that thought Bruce jumped out of the boat and shredded his clothes and changing in to the hulk. " HULK SMASH." The hulk yelled out while trying to destroy some of the dancing puppets.

Every Avenger except for Steve looked wide eyed to the hulk and seeing him destroy the attraction while Steve just kept singing along with the song"there's so much that we share, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all...its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all."

Ro looked to Thor and said " Thor honey maybe you should stop the hulk destroying this attraction." And the hulk came running by saying " HULK SMASH. " and destroyed some more puppets on the way. " I am not sure my lovely maiden I like the idea of destroying these creatures with their terrible song. " Thor said with a big smile on his face and he stood up and jumped out of the boat running after the hulk.

" OH CRAP." Ro said while looking at Thor running away. Natasha started laughing very loudly and Clint and Ro both looked her way. " This is hilarious we all hate this song beside Steve and now Thor and the hulk are both destroying it. I think this is one of my favorite moments already. " Natasha said. ". But still Tasha we need to stop them before we are going to make it to the six o clock news. Because the Avengers destroyed Disney world." Clint said.

So Ro , Clint and Natasha stepped also out of the boat and started to run after the destroying god and the green hulk. Not noticing they left a smiling and singing Steve behind.

After some running they finally came to the hulk and Ro started to walk to him hoping that with some talking the hulk would calm down. And they could continue on their trip. "Hulk" Ro said and the hulk looked down at the tiny woman in front of him. And started to sing her own version of the song "it's a world of smashing, a world of green, its a world of smashing , its a world of green, there's so much that we destroy, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all...its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all."

The hulk looked down at her again and started to smile a bit and clapped in his "Hulk happy with song of tiny lady. " Ro walked to him and gave the hulk a hug " Okay Bruce its time to calm down okay." And she took a step back and saw Bruce slowly turning back to them.

Thor looked a bit disappointed that his destroying buddy wasn't going to destroy anymore and he walked back to Ro. Bruce looked a bit apologizing to the rest and said " Sorry guys for freaking out. The song just triggered something in me and all I saw was green. "

Clint walked to Bruce and gave him a slap on the back " No worry Bruce lets just leave here and get you some clothes." Clint said while looking at the shredded clothes that Bruce was wearing. And so the Avengers walked out of the attraction when they also saw a small boat stop and Steve sitting in it. " Uhm guys I think we forgot Steve back there." Ro said while pointing at the singing Steve.

Steve stepped out of the boat and walked to the rest of the Avengers " That was so much fun lets go again." He said. The rest of the Avengers all looked back at Steve. And Bruce's eye already began to twitch and he walked to Steve grabbed him by the collar and said " NO singing evil puppets. NO STEVE NO." Steve just looked strange to the rest wondering why they didn't like the attraction and he started to whistle the song while they walked back in to the park.

Ro wanted to strangle Steve for whistling the song and wanted to bounce at him when she felt warm arms circle around her waist and being pulled to a equal warm chest. She felt some breathing by her ear " Sorry my beautiful Aurora how much we all want to hurt Steve . I can not allow you to hurt him we may still need him." Thor whispered in her ear hoping that she would not strangle Steve anymore.

She just huffed a bit and turned around to the group " Well we still need some clothes for Bruce. So Clint why wont you take the guys with you to that shopping stand over there." Ro said while pointing to the stand with all kinds of stuff. " And me and Natasha are going to sit somewhere in the sun." And so the guys walked behind Clint and she and Natasha were sitting on a bench.

Natasha and Ro were both enjoining the sun when they both felt the sun disappear. And Ro opened her eyes to see Goofy standing in front of her. She just waved to him and tried to enjoin her time again next to Natasha. But still Goofy didn't left and was still starring at her. Natasha got a bit annoyed and stood up " Hi person who is Goofy the kids are over there go bother them not us. Before I am going to make you suffocate in your own costume."

Ro also stood up and tried to hold Natasha a bit back when she heard Goofy suddenly talking to her. " Psstt its me Aurora the kid you went on the picture with at the front by the tickets." Natasha and Ro both looked to each other and both had the same thing in their head " STALKER". Ro just patted the kid on the shoulder and said " Oh hi nice seeing you again but we need to leave again, bye." And Ro took Natasha's hand and dragged her with her to some other place far from the kid.

Its was obviously the kid didn't know what rejection was because he started to follow Ro and Natasha. So Ro and Natasha started to ran for the guys when Ro turned herself to Natasha " Natash get help and I will try to loose the kid. " And so Ro turned the other way and Natasha ran to Steve and Thor telling them the whole story. They both looked for Ro and they saw her running to them both Steve and Thor looked to each other doing a some kind of man telepathy. Because one moment Ro was running and the other she was in Steve's arms.

While Thor grabbed Goofy " Leave my Aurora alone you ugly creature. She is mine maiden find your own." And that was the moment Thor punched Goofy and Goofy laid knock out on the floor. Thor gave him one kick and then walked to Ro and grabbed her out of Steve's arms. Ro still couldn't believe what just happened and started to talk " Thor.. what … how.. you. Punched him.. and now.. he?" Before she could even said more Thor already started to kiss her on the mouth.

In the meantime Clint bought Bruce a shirt and they walked to the rest when all of a sudden he saw a Goofy laying on the ground and Thor and Ro kissing. " What the hell happened here. I leave you one moment alone and now you have done it." Clint said while looking to the rest for some explanation. Natasha was silently laughing at the side of a punching Thor and a knock out Goofy. And Steve thought this was a park of magic and wonder and not of terror and evil Goofy stalkers.

Bruce looked around and saw that a lot of people were looking in their way and he turned around and also saw some security men coming in their way. And looked back to the group "Uhm guys security men with tasers eight o clock. Lets get away before something happens again." Bruce said. Thor and Ro stopped kissing and together the Avengers saw indeed security men coming in their way.

Clint looked to the group and said " You know what I don't even need a explanation lets just leave this park and go back to S.H.I.E.L.D." And so the group walked very fast to the exit of the park. But before they even got there more security men were running after them. And Ro looked around and saw something standing that could help them escape.

She got a smile on her face and turned to the guys. " Hey guys I've got a idea follow me." And they saw Ro jumping into a golf cart and the rest followed her. They all tried to squeeze their self in to the cart. " Everybody ready." She yelled and started to cart. Clint smiled and waved to the security men while they raced by to the exit " Yeah baby push that pedal" he yelled to Ro.

People were screaming and jumping out of the way and the Avengers saw the exit coming in there side. Ro just kept on driving and only stopped when she defiantly knew that they were safe. " Pfew that was a close one. But at least we got away. And you know what the best part is." Ro said to the rest. Steve looked at her and said " Well what ?"

Ro just jumped out of the cart and smiled " I think Fury wont be yelling at me this time." Clint just shook with his head and also got out of the card " And why do you think that." Clint asked her. Ro just already started to walk away and looked over her shoulder " I didn't used the company card. " she said and started to laugh and the rest soon followed. Yes they didn't used the company card this time but Clint also forgot to tell the jet flyer that they also needed a pick up and not only a drop off.

* * *

*** Fury's office***

There was a knock on a door and Furry yelled come in. Agent Hill walked in and started to talk " Sir I think you need to look at the six o clock news sir." Fury grabbed the remote control and put the TV on the six o clock news.

A woman on the screen started to talk while some images were shown on the screen behind her. " Strange sightings were seen in Disney World Florida. On the images you can see a man painted or dressed in green destroying the attraction it's a small world. After that a man with a hammer soon joined him and also started to destroy the puppets. Not only one hour later people saw how Goofy got attacked by the same men and laid knocked out on the ground."

A kid came on to screen who had his head in some bandages. " He just came out of nowhere I just wanted to get on a picture with the lady. And he started to attack me for trying to take away his woman."

The woman came back on screen " And as last a group of six people stole a golfing cart and drove into the people and escaped through the exit. The damages are big and may go in millions of dollars to fix the broken things. The police still haven't found any track that may lead to the destroyers of Disney World. And what we want to ask you who want to destroy this kind of attraction." And a image with sound started "it's a world of laughter, a world or tears, its a world of hopes, its a world of fear, there's so much that we share, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all...its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all."

Fury muted the sound on the screen and muttered to himself "Don't you just hate that song."

But still Fury was pissed and saw Hill trying to get away and yelled " HILL GET ME THE AVENGERS. NOW. " Hill was about to close the door when she heard Fury ask one last thing " And get me some coffee. "

Fury heard a ping that he got a email and openend it. " Thank you for buying at american airlines. And he saw bill for six tickets in first class from Florida to New York."Fury felt a vessel almost pop in is head and yelled out again " HILL!"

* * *

*** Somewhere above the Atlantic in a private jet***

A man with black hair and a goatee started to laugh at the six o clock news " Are you seeing this Pepper this is what I missed because you wanted me to go on a business trip." Tony said complaining to Pepper. While he looked back to the screen defiantly wanting to go on the next trip with the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

**So you know that with Goofy did really happend. My dad and his soccer team went to disney land and one of the guys freaked out and knocked Goofy out. The poll is still open and you can still come up with ideas for a trip :)**


End file.
